Our Day To Play
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: This is just a small inspiration taken from the pic Our day To Play by a collb from MemorialFire and Norikuu! This is my tribute for Akuroku day! Hope ya guys like! XD


A/N: I am so sorry if I have not updated for my two other major fics! B-but I was busy with exams! A-and I made this un! I was so stressed! But I promise to update em soon! Promise! XD Now this was inspired by the pic both Norikuu and MemorialFire drew... it's called Our Day to Play... its a collaboration but its very cute! And sexy! XD Go and check it out yourself! Here's the link: norikuu./art/813-Our-Day-to-Play-Collab-94694540

Warning! This fic contains the ff: Shonen-ai, fluff and of course yaoi!

Pairings: AkuRoku

_Disclaimers applied…_

On to the story...

It was a nice warm day with bright skies and pretty clouds floating aloft. Birds flew wide and spread forth to find food for their babies. The trees swayed as the mild wind blew, flowers visited by beautiful and colourful butterflies. People are minding their own business, buying food and going to work... students studying. Everything was normal... but not for one certain red haired man named Axel... nope! Today was something special for him... and he will make sure that he'd enjoy it to the fullest!

Now we might realize that he's planning for something evil and world domination-related... but no, just something that a certain blonde with blue eyes and playing his pink DS... indifferent about what happens around him, except for the game he's playing. Blue eyes followed his character as he fought the little black dots running amok in the screen, a small smile tugging his lips.

There was a beep, sounding his victory. "Yay! I defeated you, whaha!" He was so engrossed with his game he never felt the presence of another beside him until a strong arm wound itself around his waist; a small gasp escaped his lips, blue eyes were wide with surprise. "A-axel?"

It was the red haired angel that he was infatuated with. "What are you doing, Roxas?" He asked, a small smile painted his lips. He looked at the game angel Roxas was playing and his smile got wider. "Playing Kingdom Hearts without me?" He moked hurt, his eyes though, still held glee.

Roxas smiled sheepishly and nodded slightly. "Y-yes, but if you want you can play next." He passed the DS to Axel, urging the red haired angel to take it.

Axel shook his head, red spikes softly swishing. "No, I'm fine, I'll just watch you play then." He pushed the DS back to Roxas's hands. The smile never left his face, though he was planning to do something else.

Roxas, ever the naive one, smiled brightly and with an 'Okay!' started to play the game. Halfway through the game though, he felt Axel's hands wondering around his body in soft touches. It wasn't perverse, just soft caresses that spelled love and care. He smiled and continued his game. Not minding what Axel has planned in store for him.

Axel nipped Roxas's ear lightly. "Ne, do you know what day today is?" He asked, his voice dropping slightly.

Roxas shook his head, eyes shined with curiosity. "What is today?" He asked back, not hiding the obvious need to know. He paused his game to listen to what Axel has to say.

Axel's smile got wider, if that was even possible. "Well, today is August 13..." He began to unbutton Roxas's long sleeved shirt. "Isn't august the number eight in the calendar?" He trailed his hand on Roxas's collarbone. "My number is eight and yours is thirteen, isn't it?" He smiled as the message sunk into Roxas's head, blue eyes widened with realization.

"Oh... yes." He mumbled, yet he couldn't understand what to do with this day. "So, what are we supposed to do on this day then?" He asked, voice soft with embarrassment, a small blush covered his cheeks.

"Well, we should go celebrate... considering this is our day." He answered, voice now husky and eyes bright with mischief.

"E-eh?" Roxas eeped unsurely. "W-what do you mean by celebrate, Axel?" He asked, not really understanding what he meant.

"You know, maybe we should go out to eat... or would you prefer something else?" He whispered into Roxas's ear, bringing a small shiver down Roxas's spine. "Something more... 'fun'?" His voice held amusement and light teasing.

Roxas shivered at the husky voice, his eyes already glazed over from the simple form of pleasure the whisper brought. "Wh-at?" His mind was muddled with so many questions yet one stood stark red. "So you mean we should...?" He was still uncertain.

"Yes... we should." Axel whispered, littering Roxas's collarbone with small butterfly kisses. "We should go eat at a karaoke bar then." He proclaimed, pulling away slightly. His smile back in place. "It would be fun!"

Roxas blinked stupidly. "Karaoke bar?" He asked, still a bit surprised with the change of plans... or was it just his brain thinking perverted thoughts? He mentally shook his head and smiled, nodding his head. "Oh, yes! We should, it would be very fun!" He agreed, turning his DS off and placing it down of the coffee table.

"Okay then, go get dressed and I'll wait for you outside." He walked out the living room and waited for Roxas.

Roxas lightly slapped his forehead. "Ugh! I must be dreaming or something! Why would Axel want to do that with me? Seriously, Roxas, get your head out of the gutter! Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" He slapped himself a bit more and entered his room to change.

Axel heard the ruckus Roxas was making inside and smiled slightly. "Oh you don't know what you do to me Roxas... it's even worse than just thinking." He lit up a cigarette and began smoking while waiting for his cute blonde to finish dressing.

Once dressed roxas stepped outside and they headed for the best Karaoke bar in town! The night was still young so why not spend much time in each other's company? Doing fun things, singing and drunk? It was always a good thing to celebrate... even if they were angels, they still need a break from everything.


End file.
